


Fire Between Us

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Angst, F/M, Love, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: 18+ After a heated argument between Dean and the reader, sparks fly as the two lose themselves in each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Fire Between Us

“You’re un- _fucking_ -believable, you know that?” you shouted as you got out of the Impala. The bunker garage gave your words a loud echo that matched the slam of the car door. **  
**

“Me?!” Dean barked back. “I’m not the one that nearly got myself fucking killed!”

“Sure, Dean. ‘Cause it’s always _my_ fault, isn’t it?”

As you stomped off away from him, Dean called out, “Hey! We’re not done here!” You ignored the angry hunter and your feet hit hard as you walked down the hall towards your room. “Y/N!”

Slamming your door, you released a frustrated groan and ran both hands through your hair as you gripped it tight. You turned as loud thuds neared your room and the door flung open. Dean wasn’t going to drop the subject, that much was clear. “Jesus, Dean!”

Angrily, Dean forced the door shut behind him. “Don’t act like you don’t know why I’m upset, Y/N. We had a plan, then you chose to do things _your_ own way and that fucking vamp had you! I mean, the son of a bitch sunk its teeth into you!”

“If I hadn’t distracted him, that girl would be dead!”

“ _You_ were almost dead!”

“That’s part of the job, _Dean_! It’s as risk I take!”

“Well, it’s not one that _I’m_ willing to fucking take! Do you have any idea what you put me through tonight? How stupid you were being?”

You scoffed as you shrugged off your jacket with a wince. Done yelling, but your voice still stern, you grew tired of the conversation. “Whatever, Dean.”

His blood boiled and his palm ran down his face as he tried to control himself. “Why are you so goddamn stubborn? You’re acting like a child,” Dean nearly snarled.

“Why do you try to control everything I do? I’m not just one of your fucking soldiers!” It was years of pent up frustration was coming out like word vomit. The constant feeling of being a ‘less than’ hunter had worn you down and it infuriated you. “You can’t just bark me around and expect me to fall in line! You don’t get to treat me like your dad treated you.” The second your words left your lips, you instantly regretted them. If only you could take them back.

Dean scoffed. “Wow. Well, excuse me for giving a damn.”

Scrunching your eyes shut in shame and unwilling to look at his face, your voice went soft. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“You sure?” Dean asked with an annoyed look.

You sighed heavily, trying to calm down. Reaching up, you touched your neck and hissed lightly at the painful contact. The holes from the monster’s fangs were prominent and definitely left a sting. As you pulled your hand away, you noticed the mostly dried blood on your fingertips. Turning away, you went over to the sink in your room to look in the mirror. You winced when you moved your flannel collar to reveal the entire wound. You were lucky you got away with just the bite.

Dean’s jaw ticked with frustration as he caught your reflection in the mirror. Seeing you hurt brought a primal rage out in him that he couldn’t control. Needless to say, Dean made sure that vampire wouldn’t be a problem anymore. But his face softened as he watched you wet a cloth and dab it to your neck.

He got up and moved toward you, his large structure hovering over you as he reached his hands into the sink over yours to take the cloth. “Go sit down.”

Realizing you couldn’t argue anymore, you surrendered and sat at the edge of the bed. Your face fell into your palms and you tried to quickly deal with everything in your head. But you didn’t have long before Dean turned off the faucet and made his way over to you. He nodded for you to turn and expose your bite. Reluctantly, you went along with the order.

Dean gently dabbed your neck clean. He used the cloth to clean up the dried blood that was partially in your hair and on the side of your face. Gingerly, and without any words, he worked to erase the damage from the night.

You noticed that the trail of once dripping blood had gone under your shirt. Without thinking, you undid the first few buttons on your flannel and pulled it back to expose your collar and shoulder. Part of the mound of your breast peaked out and it caught Dean off guard; his breath going hard and deep. You hadn’t caught the change in his demeanor until the rag slowly ran down your chest.

When you turned at the feeling, you noticed Dean’s eyes locked onto you. Your gaze went straight to his green eyes and you felt a knot in your stomach. It was the same knot that the Winchester always seemed to give you.

He swallowed hard and then cleared his throat before finishing his task and pulling away. It had only been seconds, and you already missed his touch. You pulled your shirt to its appropriate place as Dean went to wash the used cloth. Though you and Dean had always butt heads and seemed to egg the other on, there had been a noticeable tension between you both for as long as you could remember.

Time seemed to drag on as he took his time getting a bandage before returning to you. He placed clean gauze onto the bite and taped it in place. “There. Should be good now.”

“Thanks,” you told him softly.

The room went silent as Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to you. He sighed and lightly shook his head. “I don’t mean to be a drill sergeant, Y/N.” You turned to look at the hunter, whose head hung low as he looked at his hands. “I just…can’t handle you getting hurt.”

“Dean, we’re hunters. We _all_ get hurt. I think it’s literally in the job description.”

His eyes peered back to meet yours. Dean’s voice was gruff as always but soft and almost broken. “But not you…”

Without thought, your lips pressed to his, but only for a second. Your eyes blew wide with instant regret and embarrassment as you pulled back. “I’m sorry…I don’t know why I–”

Before you could finish, Dean’s lips crashed back into yours. His large hand found the back of your head and his fingers laced into your hair. A soft, deep hum came from his chest feeling you kiss him back.

Things moved quickly as the intensity between you both rose. He grabbed your hips and lifted you onto his lap; your legs wrapped around him. Your kisses were only interrupted by small gasps for air with a fervent hunger for each other. His hands grabbed your ass and guided you as you unconsciously began to grind into him.

You both stopped and made quick work of removing the other’s shirt only to desperately reconnect your lips immediately after. Both of your hands held his face in place as you passionately lost yourself in his kiss.

Dean stood without strain, still holding onto you, as he turned to lay you down on the bed. His scruffy chin rubbed against your skin and burned so perfectly as he kissed down your neck, chest, and then your stomach. Beautiful, hungry, hunter green eyes stared up at you as he unbuttoned your pants. But before he pulled them down, he stood to pull off your boots in two swift motions. Kicking off his own, he kneeled down in front of the bed, in front of your hanging legs. He pulled down your pants and panties together, leaving you laying there in nothing but your bra.

A devilish smile grew on Dean’s face before he happily dove in between your legs and feasted on you like a starving man. You moaned and gasped with every move of his tongue and fingers while he hummed in pleasure into you. One of his hands laid flat on your stomach, as he attempted to keep you still so he could work.

It only took minutes before you felt that familiar climb. Only with Dean, it felt so high, that you were almost scared to come down. But as you did, you cried out his name as you mindlessly ground against his face, riding out your intense orgasm.

Dean looked beyond pleased with himself as he crawled to hover above you and smiled. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said with a swift lick to his lips. Just that motion alone brought a small whimper to your lips and it drove him wild. “I gotta have you,” Dean almost whispered.

Feeling better than you had in longer than you could remember, you shoved him back, guiding him onto the bed. You quickly undid his pants and pulled them down revealing his thick and perfect erection. Though you’d never admit it, you’d imagined what Dean looked like naked countless times. But never once did it compare to the real thing.

You unhooked your bra and carelessly tossed it aside. As you prepared your mouth to return the favor, Dean stopped you.

“Not that I’m not dying to know what that mouth feels like, sweetheart…but I think I’m gonna lose my mind if I’m not inside you soon.”

That was all you needed to hear. You happily obliged as you straddled him once again. This time, guiding his cock inside you. Slowly, you lowered yourself onto him, both of your mouths hung open in shock and pleasure at the feeling of each other. Once you were seated on him, Dean’s head fell back onto the bed and he seethed through his teeth.

“Fuck…” he groaned.

You couldn’t believe how alive he made you feel; how deeply he filled you. There was no stopping the whine that dripped from your mouth while feeling all of Dean Winchester inside you. “Oh, my god…”

Dean smiled through a heavy breath. “You keep making noises like that, and this will be over a lot faster than I want it to be.”

You chuckled softly through your moan as you began to rock against him. Every movement hit spots you didn’t even know were there and sent chills up your spine. With every wiggle of your hips, you could feel Dean tighten up beneath you. His eyes were locked on yours and refused to move; soaking in everything you were.

Moaning with your eyes still set on each other, Dean flipped you over onto your back; never pulling out from you. He hovered above your ear and your hairs stood on edge as he breathed heavily and growled, “fuck, you’re incredible.” There was no doubt in your mind that he meant it as Dean nibbled on your ear, his hips driving his hard cock into you.

And then you felt it…the build. His perfect length rubbing against your sweet spot and it felt like euphoria. “Dean…don’t stop…” you panted.

“Not a problem, sweetheart,” he smirked. Dean continued his work, fucking you into oblivion as curse words poured from your lips. You could feel his heart begin to race. “You gonna cum with me?” Dean almost begged through his heaving breath. “Cum with me, Y/N.”

That was all it took. Both you and Dean cried out in ecstasy as your orgasms took hold. You cried out the other’s name and your nails dug into his back. With one more thrust into you, the two of you rode out your high together. Dean leaned down and kissed you sweetly with a smile across his face before collapsing next to you.

As you both tried to steady your breath, you and Dean both started laughing together.

“What the fuck just happened?” you asked.

Dean chuckled. “I have no idea.”

Turning onto your side, you faced him as he looked back at you. You put your hand on his chest and Dean covered it with his own, holding your hand close to his beating heart. Smiles sat on both of your faces and you hummed in contentment.

“What I do know, is that you’ve been driving me crazy for years now, woman.”

You feigned a gasp. “Me? What about you? Always such a tease.”

“You just like it when I piss you off,” Dean laughed.

Shoving into his chest playfully, you responded, “shut up.”

With the silence finding you once again, Dean’s voice grew more serious and he leaned onto his side. “This–us…there’s something here, right? I mean–or am I just crazy?”

You kissed him with a soft lick to his lips and pulled away to stare back at him. “You’re not crazy.”

“Just–” Dean sighed. “Just please be more careful. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, Winchester.”

“That better be a fucking promise,” he grinned as he pinned you back down, making you squeal. “You in this with me?”

You stopped as your hand ran through his hair and he leaned into your touch. “Always.”


End file.
